


[Art] Desperation - John's hand

by TheGracefulBlueCat



Series: Artwork for Sparkypip's 'It takes John Watson to save your life' [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Art, Desperate John, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Hurt Sherlock, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanfiction, Medical Device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGracefulBlueCat/pseuds/TheGracefulBlueCat
Summary: Quote:"...he held fast to the bars of the gurney as they tried to wheel him backwards."'It takes John Watson to save your life' written by Sparkypip





	[Art] Desperation - John's hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparkypip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkypip/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It takes John Watson to save your life.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132666) by [Sparkypip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkypip/pseuds/Sparkypip). 



> This was inspired by It takes John Watson to save your life written by Sparkypip.
> 
> I haven't drawn anything in about sixteen years.  
> It feels a bit rusty and I am not entirely happy with it, but it was the first try.

 

 

**Fanart for Sparkypip**

 

Colourpencil on brown paper

 

 

 

 

Please do not repost without permission.

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware Mr Freeman's hand looks different, but I had to improvise since he wasn't available.  
> Also, the IV port I used is about 20 years old, no clue if those are still being used.


End file.
